


one bright moment (is all i ask)

by seventhstar



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 01:22:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3749713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is snowing, and Yuuma hopes Kaito will keep him warm.</p>
            </blockquote>





	one bright moment (is all i ask)

_Yuuma tucks his hands under his arms for warmth. Kaito is walking him home, and Yuuma is nervous about being with him, even as his heart flutters strangely whenever their eyes meet. Kaito’s dueling is incredible and his eyes are very grey, like steel. He has a strong voice, and whenever he talks Yuuma drinks in the sound of it. It’s just admiration, isn’t it? The way Yuuma stumbles over his words is just because he wants to be like Kaito, isn’t it?_

‘I wish that he would turn around and kiss me.’ _Yuuma stops in his tracks as he watches Kaito’s back get further away. He touches his mouth and imagines it – he has never wanted to kiss anyone before – and while he is lingering on Kaito’s lips, Kaito notices that he has stopped following and looks at him over his shoulder._

_Yuuma looks down, so that Kaito will not see the solid stripe of red across his nose, and starts walking. He stays close to Kaito’s back, and sometimes he reaches out a hand to touch him; the distance between them is too huge, though, his fear too vast, and he never manages to bridge the gap._

_++++++  
_

It is snowing again, and Yuuma watches the flakes fall outside. The world outside is black and white, naked trees stark against the snow; it looks like the forest goes on forever. It looks like the house is the only house in the world and the loneliness of it gives Yuuma courage.

Kaito is making hot chocolate in the kitchen for them. Yuuma can smell it in the living room, and his mouth waters in anticipation. He knows that Haruto loves hot chocolate, that Kaito making it for his brother is a ritual of love, and the knowledge that in some way he’s being included in that warms him.

“Here.” Kaito offers him a steaming mug, and Yuuma wraps his cold fingers around it gratefully.

“Thanks,” he says, and he drinks deeply. It’s rich and sweet, with marshmallows floating at the top. “It’s good.”

“Haruto and I haven’t been here since he got sick.” Kaito says softly. “He had his first attack in this house.”

“That’s alright, isn’t it?” Yuuma smiles. “You’re here now. You can make new memories.”

“He wouldn’t have agreed to come back.” Kaito smiles back at him then, softly, the way he does at his brother. “If you hadn’t come along. You gave him courage.”

“Ah…” Yuuma rubs the back of his neck awkwardly. He drinks more hot chocolate to cover his embarrassment. He is not sure he deserves any praise, really; all he’s done is be nice to Haruto, and anyone could manage that. “I didn’t really do anything, did I?”

He clings to the cup in his hand and stares down into it, and when he looks up again, Kaito has come closer. He’s taken off his gloves, shoes, and jacket, and he looks naked without them. Yuuma stares at his bare hands and wonders; are Kaito’s hands cold too?

Wouldn’t it be better, if he could reach out, and they could wind their fingers together until the cold was banished?

“You made my brother smile.” The way Kaito says it makes Yuuma think that perhaps Haruto has not smiled in a long time. “Thank you.”

Happiness bubbles up inside Yuuma. He is glad, if he makes Haruto happy, although he thinks it is as much Kaito’s doing as it is his. After all, Kaito is the one Haruto idolizes.

_He’s smiling at me…now’s the time…what was it Kotori said? I should attack him with all my feelings!_

“Hey, Kaito,” Yuuma nearly trips over his own tongue, “…I…I really…am cold.”

He cringes at the sound of his voice, saying words that aren’t the ones he wanted, but Kaito doesn’t laugh. Instead he reaches out and takes the mug from Yuuma’s hands. He sets it on the table, and Yuuma clasps his hands together to keep from fidgeting.

“Here,” Kaito says, and he takes Yuuma’s hands in his own. Kaito’s skin is smooth, without the calluses Yuuma has. His thumbs trace slow circles over the backs of Yuuma’s hands, brushing over his knuckles. “Better?”

“A little.”

Kaito lifts his hands to his mouth, bending so that his breath ghosts hotly across Yuuma’s skin. He kisses one hand, and then the other; possibly he would have gone on doing it, but Yuuma squeaks in surprise at the touch of his mouth and Kaito stops.

He doesn’t let go of Yuuma’s hands.

“Hey, Kaito,” Yuuma whispers. He closes his eyes, thinks of the snow falling outside, of how he and Kaito once walked through it and couldn’t manage to touch, about how he will regret it if he doesn’t advance now. “My mouth’s still cold.”

Kaito drops his hands.

And then Yuuma feels Kaito’s hand on his face, turning his face up. “Yuuma,” he says.

Kaito kisses him, and the heat of it goes straight to his heart.

++++++

_The snow is melting as they hike through the forest. Water is dripping off the trees and pooling in the earth, and Yuuma has to watch where he puts his feet or risk falling. Haruto is telling them about how there will be bugs in the spring, and how Kaito has promised to bring him back then so he can catch butterflies, and Yuuma will come, too, won’t he?_

_Yuuma feels Kaito’s hand brush across his shoulder, a secret touch, and shivers in a way that has nothing to do with the weather. Of course, he tells Haruto, he’ll come._

_The sun peeks out through the sheet of white clouds in the sky. The trail gets rocky and steep up ahead, and he and Kaito keep Haruto between them. He complains that he can climb up himself, but Kaito insists on handing him up to Yuuma whenever it looks too slippery._

_When the trail evens out, Yuuma slips up behind Kaito. His back is no farther than it was before, but it seems closer just the same. He reaches for Kaito’s hand._

_Kaito takes it, and takes Haruto’s hand in the other. They walk through the forest, in the sunlight, Kaito’s fingers warm against his, and when Kaito stops and turns to kiss him, Yuuma doesn’t feel the chill of winter, not anymore._


End file.
